1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for removal of supplemental hair in hair extensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair extensions are a technique by which strands of supplemental hair, either artificial hair or natural hair from other sources, are attached to strands of a subject's own hair to make the subject appear to have more or longer hair. Hair extensions are often used, for example, by performing artists or by others who desire to have certain appearances. There is often a need to remove the supplemental hair in hair extensions after a period of use.